Star Fox: Child of Destiny
by Silverdash
Summary: After SF: Assault. Fox and Krystal go to a ignored planet for their honeymoon, yet end up in the middle of a civil war and end up taking the Child of Destiny from the planet. Crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog. Chapter 6 up!
1. Prologe: Good TimesBad Times

Hola, people! Playing Star Fox: Assault and reading all those other Star Fox fics made me want to write one of my own. But, I'm still on my Sonic kick, so this one will be a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog and Star Fox. Hope you guys like it! Read on, and follow the RRE rule!

**Prologue: Good Times/Bad Times**

Fox McCloud sighed as he gazed at the night sky from the bridge of the Great Fox II. He sighed again, thinking about his plan for the tenth time tonight. He and Krystal had been going out ever since the crisis with the aparoids almost a year ago. Star Fox hadn't been hired since then, but that was okay. Their reward for stopping the crisis was quadruple their normal price, enough to rebuild the Great Fox and still live quietly for ten years.

In Fox's hand was a jewel box. He knew that if anyone found out about this, they would never let him live it down. He had faced Star Wolf, Andross, General Skales, Andross again, Star Wolf again, and the Queen Aparoid, yet he was scared to do a small thing like ask Krystal to marry him.

Okay, so this wasn't a small thing, but still…

The hatch to the bridge opened and Falco Lombardi came in. "I know you're in here somewhere, Foxie. Krystal's looking for you."

"Over here, Falco." Fox called.

Falco came and stood overhead, looking down at the Star Fox leader. "What's the matter, Sure-shot? You look liked you've faced Andross and the Queen Aparoid all at once."

Fox grinned. "That's how it feels. But it's not." He held up the jewel box.

Falco's eyes went wide. "Krystal?"

"Krystal." Fox confirmed. "I just never thought I'd be so nervous doing it."

"Fox, Fox, Fox," Falco said, shaking his head. Fox knew what was coming.

But to his surprise, it never came. " I had the same problem asking Katt to marry me."

"Are you serious!" Fox yelped, falling out of the captain's chair.

"Yup." Falco said, grinning. "And it went fine. Also, Katt's going to be joining Star Fox."

The kitsune grinned. "Falco, you never cease to amaze me."

The avian laughed. "Just look her in the eyes, pop the question, hope she says yes, and when she does," he added, an evil glint in his eye, "Don't go over board."

Fox blinked, then blushed s much his fur had trouble hiding it. "Falco!"

Falco just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on a disregarded planet known as Mobius, civil war waged between biological creatures and machines.

The rebellion known as the Freedom Fighters hid in the Great Forest, making hit and run attacks, hiding in the forest to stay alive. Their leaders were a ground squirrel, heir to the Acorn crown Princess Sally Acorn, and a speedy blue hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Among them was a small army, barely able to resist the opposing forces of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Also, there was a four-year-old fox boy, who was training to be a Freedom Fighter.

Dr. Robotnik was bending his will on Mobius. He was enslaving the people by turning them into robots in a process called robotization. Now his only opposition was the Freedom Fighters.

In his lair, Robotnik gave an evil grin. It turns out that the Freedom Fighter's attacks prove to be their own undoing. In the confusion of the latest attacks, a swatbot had fired a tracer onto one of the fighters. Just a few months more, using the time to manufacture a grand army of swatbots, and he would raid the Freedom Fighter sanctuary known as Knothole.

He cackled, giving all those who heard extreme shivers down their backs.


	2. Chapter 1: Spiritual Message

Hey, ho! I'm on a roll! Two updates in one day! Whee! Hope you enjoy, people, though I have no reviewers yet. Read on, and follow the RRE rule!

A/N: I don't write Katt that well, so she may be OOC. Sorry!

**Chapter 1: Spiritual Message**

"So, ma'am." Fox McCloud grinned over to his new wife. "Where to?"

Krystal laughed. "Fox, you are a rascal."

"Are you two going to flirt all day," Falco demanded, "Or are you going to get going?"

"Leave them alone, Falco." Katt Lombardi, Falco's wife for over a month, said.

All of them, them being Fox, Falco, Krystal, Katt, fellow Star Fox members Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare, and Slippy's father Belitino Toad, as well as Star Fox supporters, stood in front of the Corneria City Courthouse, where Fox and Krystal had been married. The couple was heading for Fox's private space yacht, the Tail Blazer, which Fox had purchased (as well as designed) about a month after the Great Fox II was finished.

The couple boarded and blasted off, heading for an isolated planet with lovely beaches and beautiful forests called Mobius. There was idle chatter on the journey, nothing major until they pulled out of hyperspace.

"Fox!" Krystal said suddenly about a minute after they reverted. "Something's wrong!"

"What's going on?" Fox asked, fingers tightening on the controls.

"The planet is in turmoil." Krystal's eyes glazed over as she focused on her telepathy. "A civil war. Flesh and blood versus machine. The rebellion is the living beings. With them is the Child of Destiny." Her eyes focused on her husband. "Fox, they cannot take him!"

Fox nodded. "Alright." He said. "Anything else?"

"Yes." Krystal replied. "There is an army of machines attacking the main resistance headquarters. But, Fox; this is just a simple village. Civilians. Children. We have to stop them. The village is evacuating, but hundreds will be killed if we don't help."

Fox was scanning the planet. "Krys, this wasn't how I planned to spend our honeymoon."

"I know, Fox." Krystal replied. Then she grinned. "Maybe we can take Tricky up on his offer."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we could—away from said dinosaur."

Krystal laughed and they broke atmosphere. They found a clearing about a mile form the village and landed.

As they stocked themselves with weapons, Fox commented, "Our first mission as a couple"

"Yes." Krystal replied. " And we shall emerge victorious as usual."

And, hand in hand, they left the Tail Blazer and ran into the forest.

They quickly met opposition, but being experienced commandos, the McCloud couple quickly defeated the robots and continued.

The robots quickly learned that there were two fighters on their way, though. So when Fox and Krystal came across a river, they found themselves in an ambush.

They dove behind two trees, taking cover from blaster and, strangely, ballistic fire. "Fox, take my blaster!" Krystal called to her husband, tossing him her blaster. "Cover me!"

As Fox caught the blaster, he noticed the Krystal reached into her pack and, to his surprise, pulled out her staff from their adventure on Planet Sauria.

Fox smirked, then threw himself out from the tree, firing both blasters, causing the machines to dive for cover. Krystal launched herself past Fox, staff in hand. She then proceeded to use martial arts against the machines, decimating each one.

Five seconds after Fox caught up to Krystal, they detected movement. Fox snapped his blaster up and trained it on a female ground squirrel while Krystal was tackled by a blue blur. The blur turned out to be a blue hedgehog, and he and Krystal began to play tug-a-war with her staff.

"Let go!"

"_You_ let go!"

Both Fox and the ground squirrel raised their eyebrows at that exchange, but the hedgehog had just ticked Krystal off.

"I said…" Krystal tossed herself forward, surprising the hedgehog, and rolling forward. Her rolls tossed the hedgehog and he collided into a tree. "…Let go."

She then joined her husband. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Fox replied casually, blasters still trained on the squirrel. "After we finished those 'bots, I enjoyed watching you play tug-a-war." Which got him a light smack on the shoulder.

"Who are you two?" the ground squirrel asked cautiously.

"I am Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team." Fox said. "This is my wife, Krystal."

"We came to your planet for our honeymoon, but I sensed that you needed help." Krystal added.

"I'm glad you're here." The squirrel said. She lowered her blaster. "Even here we've heard of the Star Fox team. I'm Princess Sally Acorn. My partner is Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Sally, did you know that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met?" Sonic muttered dreamily from where he lay. Obviously, Krystal had sent him into the tree a little to hard.

"Anyway." Sally said, looking annoyed. "Sonic and I need to get back to Knothole. Will you join us?"

"Sure." Fox said, but Krystal grabbed his hand.

"Fox!"

"Krys, what is it?" Fox asked, turning to her. "Another vision?"

"No, look!" she said, pointing into the forest.

Fox, Sally, and Sonic, who had recovered from the blow and heard, looked at where she was pointing—and saw a transparent being in front of them. It was about twenty feet tall, wrapped in a purple and gold robe. Its face was a golden mask, making it look like an ancient god. In fact, it was.

"A Krazoa Spirit." Fox whispered.

"_Kao Krazoa_." Krystal said in the dinosaur tongue.

"The Child of Destiny will not survive on this planet." Said the Krazoa Spirit in an echoing voice.

"What?" Sally asked as Sonic came up beside her.

"Fox, Krystal, beings of pure hearts, you must take him from this planet." Said the Krazoa. "He must be taken from this planet until he is of age, for he will not survive here. Before his time comes, if left here, he will be killed. Take him, and in six years time, bring him to Krazoa Palace. We shall awaken his gifts."

"Who is the Child of Destiny?" Fox called. "How do we find him?"

"The Child of Destiny is of your race, but his image is disfigured." Said the Krazoa. "And he shall find you. Farewell."

With that, the Krazoa Spirit disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2: Child of Destiny

Welcome to another chapter of Child of Destiny. Once again, I, the Digidestined of Loyalty called Tim, am your story teller. Haha, sorry, I had to say that. Anyway, let me say that in all of my chapters before I forgot to say that I do not own Star Fox or Sonic the Hedgehog. In upcoming chapters I will own Jake and Jimmy McCloud and Kitty, Mittens, and Toby Lombardi, but that's it. Anyway, let's go to reviews.

**Loonyman: **Glad you like it. I know you just found it, but here's another chapter. Isn't that new Story Alert just awesome?

**Maverick Hunter Phoenix: **Glad you like it. If you want more recent updates, send me your e-mail. I'll gladly e-mail you my updates.

**Fox MC: **OMFG, Fox MC like my story! Runs around like a schoolgirl Cool! Hey MC, can I ask you something? I'm going to use the dinosaur language in upcoming chapters, but I lost my translation guide. Can you send me one via e-mail? Update your story soon!

**Sheng.Long2005: **Yeah, I know Falco chasing Katt all over the Lylat system. Anyway, glad you like this story, that's almost every one now. Cool.

Anyway, here's your next chapter. And remember: Follow the RRE rule!

Chapter 2: Child of Destiny

Fox, Krystal, Sally, and Sonic all gaped at where the Krazoa Spirit had been moments before. They all turned their gapes to each other.

"What was that?" Sonic finally managed.

"One of the Guardians of the Planet Sauria." Krystal explained. "To make a long story short, Fox and I had to take the Spirits into our bodies to take them from shrines to a place called Krazoa Palace."

"Do you know what it's talking about?" Fox asked them. Sally bit her lip.

"I…I think I do." She said. " He's a fox like yourselves, but he's slightly, to put it bluntly, mutated. He has two tails."

Fox and Krystal only had time to drop their jaws before the bushes rustled and Krystal was tackled again, this time by a smaller, orange blur.

She looked down and saw a small fox, about four years old, clinging to her legs, shaking. Before anyone could say or do anything else, a robot came crashing through the bushes, obviously chasing the fox child. Fox and Sally raised their blasters and tore it down.

Fox walked to his wife and held out a hand. "People seem to like tackling you, huh, hun?" He said, earning him an indignant glare as Krystal accepted his hand.

Sonic ran and pried his fingers off of Krystal, which were shaking and had an iron grip. "Hey, little buddy! You OK?"

The little fox nodded. "I'm OK, Sonic."

It was here that Fox and Krystal noticed that this child was different from any fox child they had ever seen. They saw that he had two tails.

Sally caught Sonic's eye and he nodded. She turned back to the McClouds. "This is Tails." She said as Sonic put the fox boy down. "We think he's the Child of Destiny."

Fox turned to Krystal, who closed her eyes and looked at the child with her mind. The shaking child with wide fearful eyes and two tails was glowing a golden aura. She quickly scanned the rest of Mobius, but only two beings radiated energy: Tails with his golden glow, and someone else with a darker one.

She opened her eyes. "That's him. No one else has an aura like that."

Fox caught the confused looks on Sonic and Sally's faces. "She's a telepath." He said shortly.

"Do you have safety?" Krystal asked.

"We're heading to lower Mobius." Sally said, pulling out a radio. "Bunnie, how's the evac?"

"Fine an' dandy." Came a voice from the radio with a southern accent. "Just our boys wif' weapons, Shugah-hog, Shugah-Tails, and yourself left out here."

"Alright, just be careful." Sally said. "Sonic, Tails and I are coming."

"Hurry, Sal-gal." Bunnie said. "We're gonna have to call a retreat soon."

"How far is the entrance?" Fox asked.

"Maybe ten miles." Sonic answered.

"We'll never get there in time." Sally said. "Even with Sonic's speed, he can't carry all of us."

"Let's head back to the Tail Blazer." Krystal said. "We can use the speeder bikes."

Fox nodded, and the five of them retraced Fox and Krystal's steps. Once at the where the Tail Blazer landed, Fox pushed a button on his wrist communicator. "This is Fox McCloud, authorization code: Tricky is crazy. Disengage security and drop the speeder bikes." Catching the confused looks of Sonic, Sally and Tails, he added, "And drop the cloak while you're at it."

To the Mobian's amazement, the Tail Blazer appeared out of nowhere. The security cannons were being pulled back into their hatches and two silver machines were lowered to the ground.

These machines were arrow shaped with two thruster jets at the end. They lay-down saddle allowed easy reach to the controls near the front. The entire thing was similar to the bikes Fox used during his adventure on Sauria.

Fox and Krystal strattled the bikes, with Tails behind Krystal and Sally behind Fox. Sonic, however, refused. "Don't worry about me. I'll be able to keep up."

Fox nodded. "Activate security and cloak." Behind him, the Tail Blazer's security cannons came out of their hatches and the ship disappeared.

Fox and Krystal blasted off, following Sonic as they raced through the trees. They were pursued, but Sonic and Sally kept the swatbots off of them.

It was only when they arrived at the entrance to Lower Mobius that they had problems. The Mobians keeping the front lines thought they were enemies and fired at them. If it weren't for Krystal raising her staff and creating a magical barrier, they would have been shot.

Sonic blazed up to the fighters. "What in the blazes are you doing!" he shouted at them. "That's Sal and Tails in there with two of our allies!"

They stopped firing and Krystal dropped the barrier. She and Fox guided the speeder bike into the cave, where a half rabbit, half robot greeted them.

"Sal-gal! Shugah-hog!" she exclaimed, pulling Sonic into a bone crushing hug. "Ah was worried about ya'll!"

"Bunnie, oxygen." Sonic gasped. "Required for breathing."

"We're fine, Bunnie." Sally said, helping Sonic get free of Bunnie's grip. "Call the retreat."

"Alright." She pulled out her radio. "All units, this is Rabbot. Pull out, retreat, whatever ya'll want ta call it. That's an order."

A chorus of "Yes, ma'am!" went through the radio, and everyone outside came filing in, casting suspicious glances at Fox and Krystal.

"And who are ya'll?" Bunnie asked said couple.

"This is Fox and Krystal McCloud of Star Fox." Sally said, and a murmur of recognition filled the room. "They originally came here for their honeymoon, but they got caught up in all of this."

"That's alright." Fox said. "I'm just worried about the kid." He nodded at Tails, who was next to Sonic.

Bunnie and most of the others blinked. Krystal sighed. "Clear your minds and I shall show you."

Confused, they did, and Krystal telepathically showed them the encounter with the Krazoa Spirit.

When it was finished, Bunnie was in tears. "So Shugah-Tails has to leave?"

"I'm afraid so." Sally said, tears forming in her own eyes.

Tails grabbed Sonic's arm. "Sonic, what's happening?"

Sonic swallowed and said, "You…you have to go, little buddy."

The little boy's eyes widened. "What!"

Fox and Krystal bit their lips and let Sonic and Sally try to convince Tails.

"Tails, you're gonna have to." Sonic said.

"Why?" Poor Tails eyes were wide, and he was crying.

"Because if you don't," Sally was as calm as she could, her hands on his shoulders. "You'll die, and I want you to live. You have so much you could bring to this place."

"You'll have to go with Fox and Krystal." Sonic added. "Who knows? They might let you take apart one of their speeder bikes and see how they work."

Fox raised his eyebrows. "What does he mean?" he asked Bunnie.

"Shugah-Tails is a mechanic." Bunnie replied. "He's invented several thangs that have been good use to the Freedom Fighters. The Tornado was his favorite before it was shot down a couple months ago."

Fox moaned. "Slippy's gonna love this kid."

Krystal, however, moved forward. "We also have several more things you can work on. Starfighters. Tanks. You'll love it."

Tails slowly nodded. "Okay." He looked at Sonic. "But I'll miss you guys."

Sally hugged him. "And we'll miss you. Don't worry, you'll be back."

As Sonic hugged the little fox, Sally went to the McClouds. "Please take care of him." She said. "He has potential to be the greatest Freedom Fighter."

"Don't worry." Said Krystal as Bunnie hugged the little kitsune. "He's in good hands."

Fox walked over to Sonic. "Take this." He said, putting a device in the hedgehog's hand. "I'll contact you soon. Krys and I will contact our government and try to bring and army to help you guys. I only hope our commander will cooperate."

"Alright." Sonic said, shaking Fox's hand. "Talk to ya soon."

Krystal went to Tails and held out her hand. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Tails nodded and took her hand. They and Fox got back on the speeder bikes.

"Ride fast." Sally said. "Get in the air, we don't have space technology yet. And don't look back." She added to Tails.

Fox and Krystal kicked the bikes to life and sped away, Tails clinging to Krystal. They zoomed through the forest until they reached the clearing with the Tail Blazer.

"Disengage security and drop the cloak." Fox said into his communicator. "Prepare for takeoff."

The Tail Blazer appeared and they ran in as soon as the speeder bikes were loaded.

They raced to the cockpit and blasted off. As Fox calculated the jump to hyperspace, Krystal noticed Tails looking back at Mobius.

"Don't worry." She said to him. "We'll be back."

"Sit down and strap in!" Fox called. "Here we go!"

And the Tail Blazer disappeared from the solar system.


	4. Chapter 3: Corneria

Alright people, I'm back with another chapter of Child of Destiny. Sorry I took so long, I needed to update the rest of my stories first. But before we go to the chapter, let's answer reviews.

**Story Weaver1: **I'm still working on Tails' gifts, but I have an idea of what he'll be able to do.

**Foxhound: **Um, I didn't understand the part about the solar system thing. Glad you enjoyed the story though.

**Tantrum: **Okay. I'll admit, I did borrow that part about Lower Mobius from you, but that's it. And don't worry, the Krazoa are genuine this time. Last time, Andross just used them to his own ends.

**CoolChris13: **Well, I don't see how Mobius can't be in the outer rim of the lylat system, but hey, we all have opinions. Thanks for the review.

**Gryffindor-Sword: **Sonic without his ego is like a duck without water. I made the correction, thanks for pointing that out.

**Maverick Hunter Phoenix:** Glad you like this!

**Fox MC: **Sorry, I just can't believe that the author of "Echoes of the Future" is reading and likes my fic. Anyway, glad you reviewed. Any chance that you'll update EotF by tomorrow? I need something to look forward to when school lets out today.

**Loonyman: **Yup, on good old Sauria. Long live the dinosaurs!

**Sheng.Long 2005: **That's good to know. Anyway, glad you like the story. I actually melded the Tails from SatAM and the old Sonic the Hedgehog shows you can find on Toon Disney, as well as the Tails from the games. It's nice to know that I'm actually good at something.

**Ao Bomber: **Thanks for the correction!

Wow, this story is even more popular than Claws, and they're jest about even when it comes to chapter numbers. I'm glad people like this story, though. I love every one of my reviewers, and I give each and every one of them a present: The next chapter! Just follow the RRE rule, okay?

Ja ne!

**Chapter 3: Corneria**

Fox gazed out the window of the _Tail Blazer's _cockpit into the colorful emptiness of hyperspace. Krystal had managed to get Tails to sleep and was currently sleeping herself. He had to stay up, as they were close to exiting hyperspace.

He thought back to Mobius, about fast friends Sonic and Sally, and the danger they were in. He could only hope that he'd be able to help them.

A light started blinking. Fox slowly shifted his gaze from the view-screen to his controls. He brought the _Tail Blazer _out of hyperspace just as Krystal entered the cockpit.

"You okay?" she asked, sitting next to her husband.

"I'm fine." Fox said. "How's the kid?"

"Still sleeping." She replied. "It took hours just to get him down."

Fox started to reply, but the radio stopped him. "_Attention, approaching vessel: we have you on our screens. Please identify yourself and state your business_."

"This is Fox McCloud on the _Tail Blazer_." Said Fox. "Requesting shield deactivation so we can go home."

"_Request being patched…request granted_." Said the robotic voice of Space Control. "_Energy shield deactivating in five minutes. Please wait._"

The door opened again and Tails walked into the cockpit. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"We're about to land." Krystal said, picking him up. "Look at the planet. Isn't it beautiful?"

Tails looked at the planet and stared in amazement. On the light side you could see the landforms and the oceans covered by white clouds. On the dark side, dots of light that were cities speckled the planet.

The radio crackled again. "_Shield deactivated. Welcome home, Fox McCloud._"

They flew into the atmosphere, where they headed toward the biggest city. "Our home is about twenty kilometers out from the capitol, Corneria City, on the other side." Fox told Tails. "I'm sure the others will be friendly, especially Slippy. He's our mechanic."

Tails' eyes sparkled with innocent interest, and Krystal laughed.

The radio crackled again. "_Fox Den to _Tail Blazer. _That you, Fox? We weren't expecting you for another three weeks._"

"Yeah, Peppy, it's us." Fox said. "Our honeymoon was cut short. We've got a problem. Could you schedule an appointment with the commander for us?"

The other end was silent for a moment. "_Alright, Fox, if you say so. Anything else_?"

Krystal leaned forward. "Have everybody meet us at the hanger. We'll explain, and we have someone for you to meet."

"_Will do._" Peppy said. "_Fox Den out._"

Krystal looked down at the child in her arms. "Fox, how long 'til we get to the Fox Den?"

"About fifteen to twenty minutes." Fox replied. "Why?"

"Because Tails needs a bath." She replied, heading for the door. "His fur is dirty and his face is tearstained…no, he needs a bath."

Right before the door closed behind them, Tails looked over Krystal's shoulder and he and Fox shared identical looks of horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When they came back, Tails was cleaner, wetter, and a lot more annoyed. Fox took one look and quickly turned back to focus on flying instead of laughing. The little kitsune boy was fluffier than one of Katt's powder puffs.

Fox guided the _Tail Blazer_ into a hanger next too a large, three story house. As large as the house and hanger were, both were dwarfed by the hanger that held the _Great Fox II_.

Inside the smaller hanger, Falco, Katt, Peppy, and Slippy were all waiting as the _Tail Blazer _landed. Krystal calmed Tails' fur down so he didn't look so much like a powder puff, and they exited.

Tails gaped at the figures in front of him. Krystal had told him stories of Star Fox's adventures, of course, but to see them made everything real.

"Tails, this is Star Fox." Fox said. "Ace pilot, Falco Lombardi," Falco nodded his head. "His wife, Katt Lombardi," Katt smiled sweetly at him. "Tactician and cartographer, Peppy Hare," Peppy smiled at the young vulpine. "And team mechanic, Slippy Toad." Slippy grinned.

"Team, this is Tails. He's going to be staying with us for a while." Fox continued. "Slippy, why don't you take him and show him the Arwings? He's quite a mechanic himself, or so I hear."

Slippy's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked the little fox. At Tails' shy nod, he grabbed the child's arm. "Come on, have I got some stuff for you to see."

Once they were out of hearing range, Falco exploded. "Okay, fuzz-ball, what's the story this time? You two barely get married two days ago and should be on honeymoon, but no, you have to show up out of nowhere, with a kit, no less!"

"Falco, calm down." Krystal said while the avian was drawing breath to go on another ranting spree. "Let's go to the living room, and we'll explain."

They did, and Fox and Krystal explained about arriving at Mobius, running into Sonic and Sally, the Krazoa Spirit and it's message, racing to the Freedom Fighters, Tails' sad goodbye, the race back to the _Tail Blazer_, and the arrival at Corneria.

When they finished Peppy nodded. "So that's why you wanted me to schedule an appointment with Commander Le Pew."

Fox's nose wrinkled. "Unfortunately, yes." He said. "And I'm not looking for it."

General Pepper was still weak from the aparoid attacks from a year ago. Doctors said that he wouldn't be well enough to go back to work for another six years, and even then he couldn't do everything. His replacement was Commander Le Pew.

Le Pew was a skunk that Fox was sure had brown-nosed his way to his current position. Le Pew was as stubborn as a rock, hardheaded, and always did things his way. Also, the home office stank, badly. Every look on Fox's teammates said "Glad it's not me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Fox glided his Arwings back into the _Great Fox II's _hanger and into the mothership itself and angrily stomped his way to his teammates, who were waiting beside a broken down Landmaster.

"That rotten, stinking, egg stealing son of a—!" Fox started.

"Fox!" Krystal yelped, covering Fox's mouth. "Tails is in here!" She gestured to where the two-tailed kitsune was eagerly taking apart a speeder bike.

Fox took a moment to calm down. "I hate that idiot!" he whispered fiercely to his team, which included Slippy this time.

"So, we're not going to liberate Mobius?" Peppy asked.

"No, _apparently_ Mobius is too primitive a planet to be considered a threat. It's also not part of the Lylatian government, so it's not mandatory." Fox said sarcastically. "He doesn't care about other people, only himself. Would he gain support from the people if he helped a primitive planet not even a little more than a year after the aparoids? He didn't think so."

He quieted as he watched Tails disconnect the thrusters on the bike and examined them. "And when I told him that Star Fox would liberate the planet and wasn't expecting a paycheck, he stood up and told me that if he got wind of the team going anywhere unauthorized, he would place a bounty on our head so large that not only every bounty hunter up to Samus Aran would chase us, but even civilians would shoot us if they spotted us.

Everyone was silent at that.

"I just don't know what to do." Fox whispered, sitting next to Krystal and wrapping an arm her, eyes still on Tails. "I'm really thinking about just attacking Mobius in my Arwing, but I don't want to endanger you guys."

He closed his eyes, thinking hard. "Before we left, I gave Sonic a deep-space communicator. At this range, we can only talk once, and only for a few minutes." He looked at his wife. "Krys?"

Krystal nodded. "We can tell them that we can't come for another six years at least. Let them know that we haven't completely abandoned them. And anyway, I want to ask them something."

It was her turn to gaze at Tails. Katt smirked, knowing what the vixen was thinking, but looking at the guys, she saw that they were clueless. She mentally smacked her forehead.

"Fox…" Krystal started. "Do you think…do you want…I mean, if it's okay with Sonic, Sally and him, but…do you want to adopt Tails?"

Behind her, Katt's smirk grew bigger as the guys froze.

"I mean…I know it's early, being newlyweds, but…" Krystal paused a moment, trying to describe her emotions. "Well…I fell in love with him on the way to Corneria."

Fox shook himself out of his stupor and kissed her cheek. "Let's talk to Sonic and Sally, and then, ask Tails." He said. "If they agree, then so do I."

And they left the hanger after collecting Tails, leaving three shell shocked males and one laughing feline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the communications room, Fox, Krystal, and Tails all waited as the signal was sent to the deep-space communicator Fox had given Sonic.

The comm unit buzzed. "_Fox, Krystal_?" the hedgehog called. "_You there_?"

"We're here." Fox said. "Guys, at this range, this is just one shot and will last only a couple minutes, so we have to make this count."

"_Alright_." Sally agreed. "_What's the news? Are you coming_?"

"I'm afraid not." Fox said, brisling with anger. "Our _commander _saw Mobius as a minor, unimportant planet and said the army wasn't coming, and then he prevented Star Fox from helping without becoming outlaws."

"Our General was injured during an attack about a year ago and isn't able to do his duty for another six years." Krystal added. "When he comes back up, we'll be able to come."

"_If we can last that long_." Sonic muttered. Then he said, "_Hey, little buddy. You there_?"

Tails beamed. "I'm here, Sonic. This place is awesome!"

While Tails was talking to Sonic and Sally, Fox noticed that Krystal looked like she was preparing to jump into shark infested waters. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed.

"Sonic, Sally?" she said as Tail paused for breath. "I was wondering…with you two being the closest people Tails has had for parents…if we could…"

"_You want to adopt Tails_?" Sally asked.

Krystal nodded, then remembered that Sonic and Sally couldn't see her. "Yes, but only if it's okay with the three of you."

Tails stared at Fox and Krystal wide-eyed as Sonic and Sally whispered behind the speaker.

"_If Tails is okay with it, we are_." Sonic said finally.

"You'll be my mommy and daddy?" Tails whispered.

"Olay if you want us to." Krystal said—right before she was tackled by the vulpine boy.

"I think that means yes." Fox grinned as he helped Krystal up and hugged them both.

"_Just so you know, his real name is Miles Prower_." Sally said. Tails wrinkled his nose at his real name. "_Tails…you always were like my own little boy…I'll miss you_."

"And I'll miss you, Aunt Sally." Tails said. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"'_Till then, little buddy_." Sonic said. "_Fox, Krystal, take good care of hi_—" he was cut off.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"The deep-space communicator ran out of power." Fox said. "That's the last time we'll heat from them in six years."

"But don't worry about them." Krystal said. "They'll be fine."

"They stood there for a moment before Fox and Krystal grinned at each other, then to Tails. "Welcome to the family, Tails."


	5. Chapter 4: Mock FireFight

Hey people, I'm back, and I can't wait to get this story rolling again. Sorry it's been a while, but what's done is done and what's not done is...not done. Oh well. And another thing, due to new regulations (Damn FF.N!), I'm not allowed to answer you guys on the story like I usually do. I can use the reply feature, but reviews must be signed. Sorry.

And now the moment you've been waiting (a long time) for: The next chapter! RRE!

**Chapter 4: Mock Fire-Fight**

_Six Years Later_

Star Fox stood on the bridge of the Great Fox II as they approached the planet Katrina. Fox took his eyes off of the planet and gazed at each of his crew in turn.

Falco was still Star Fox's ace pilot, even after all these years. Being a bird, he was best in the air. He was okay commando, but he was terrible in a Landmaster. Unless he likes to loose, which he doesn't, he'd stay clear from the Landmaster and stick to the Arwing.

Katt was also better in an Arwing than anything else. Her Landmaster skills were better than her husband's, and her commando skills were about the same, but she'd prefer a Arwing unless circumstances prevent it.

Slippy was a skilled pilot, but his true skills were in a Landmaster. Having designed it, Slippy could take the tank into turns the others couldn't imagine. He was an okay commando, as long as his body agreed to the climate (_That was for you Fox MC!_).

At the controls, Peppy sat, taking the Great Fox II to the planet. Too old to be a fighting member of the team, Peppy stayed in the Great Fox II during missions, giving great advice. Whenever there was no mission, he would be mapping the Lylat system.

Krystal was okay in an Arwing, and her Landmaster skills weren't too bad, but her greatest skill was as a commando. After her staff had been brought out on the assault on Mobius, she'd been using it more often. If Fox had to go commando, his partner would obviously be his wife.

Fox's own skills weren't too bad. He was equally skilled as a commando, in an Arwing, and in a Landmaster. He was, in no other words, the perfect mercenary.

And then there was Tails, who would be taking his last test today. In all of the skills required by Star Fox, his greatest was as a commando. His Arwing skills were as good as his adoptive mother's. His Landmaster skills were a lot better. But everyone agreed, with Tails being a natural flier with his two tails, the he was best suited as a commando.

And then there were the non-Star Fox members of the family. Wrapped protectively between Tails two tails was almost a year's hard "work" from Fox and Krystal. Two five-year-old fox kits, one orange, one blue, watched in amazement as Katrina drew closer. It was hard to believe those two were twins, because Jake looked like Fox and acted like Krystal, and James, called Jim or Jimmy by his family, looked like Krystal and acted like Fox. Both were also telepaths like their mother. Just two years before, when they were three and Tails was seven, they tried to read the older kitsune's mind. When Tails found out, he hung them from hook in the storage room for hours until Slippy found them.

There was also two cat-girls and a bird-boy, all siblings, behind Falco and Katt. Kitty was the oldest, about five and had a blend of blue and pink fur. Mittens was three and had her mother's pink fur. And Toby was one year old with his father's blue feathers.

Fox snapped out of his thoughts and addressed the crew as the Great Fox II began to orbit Katrina. "Okay, Star Fox, we're here for a good reason. I bought an unused military base from General Pepper a couple days ago, and we're going to give Tails his last test here before he becomes a official member of Star Fox." he said. "Slippy modified several of our weapons so that they stun instead of kill. Same with the vehicles. You can be shot with a Landmaster and still be okay. ROB?"

"Teleporting machine guns, stun mines, gattling guns, sniper rifles, and first aid kits to purchased base on Katrina in random locations." said the ship's robot, ROB. "...teleportaion complete."

"Okay, everyone." Fox said. "We're on teams. Falco, Katt, and Slippy on one team and Krystal, Tails and I on another. Radios are next to the teleporter, specifically designed to transmit one frequency per team. Completely Falco-proof."

"Hey!" Falco protested.

Fox ignored him as Katt giggled. "Tails?" he said, looking at the young vulpine. "While on the field, there will be no 'Moms' and 'Dads.' No 'Aunts' or 'Uncles.' It's all Fox, Krystal, Falco, Katt, or Slippy."

Tails nodded. "Okay...Fox."

"Before you go, Fox," Peppy said, pushing a button on the controls, "The General wants to speak with you."

"Put him on." Fox said, turning to the holo projectors.

"_General Pepper here!_" called the General as his head appeared. "_Just wanting to observe this fire-fight._"

"That's okay, General." Fox chuckled. "You must be bored if you want to watch this."

"_There's not much I can do, Fox._" Pepper said. "_Other than, receiving get-well cards and give orders, I can't do anything._"

Fox just shook his head and turned to his crew. "We're heading to the teleporters. The vehicles will follow us. Any questions?"

Silence filled the air.

"Star Fox, move out!" Fox made an about-face and raced down the hallway, Krystal on his left, Tails on his right, Falco, Katt, and Slippy behind them. As they left the bridge, they heard Jake give a mental shout. "_Good luck, Tails!_"

Star Fox raced down the hallway and entered the hanger bay, where the Arwings and Landmaster rested, and where the teleporters were.

Beside the teleporters, there rested six comm units: three red and three black. Fox, Krystal and Tails grabbed the red ones and put them in their ears as Falco, Katt and Slippy did the same with the black ones.

As they stepped into the teleporters, Fox called to Peppy. "Peppy, set the teleporter to random, just make sure that we're within the the purchased area."

"_You got it, Fox._" buzzed in his, Krystal and Tails' ears. "_You're all set. Teleporting in five, four, three, two, one..._"

A flash of light later, and the two teams disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing Tails was aware of when he appeared was Slippy racing as fast as his legs would carry him toward a Landmaster that was materializing. He started running, squeezing shots from the blaster in his hands at Slippy, but the frog dodged the shots and jumped into the Landmaster.

"Uh-oh." Tails said. He turned and ran, twisting his tails behind him, creating a pillar of air that sent him faster.

"_Oh no!_" came Krystal's voice on the comm. "_Fox, Tails, I'm pinned down! Katt's in a Landmaster and is hammering me! I've got my staff's shield up, but I can't get enough time to shoot her!_"

"_Sorry, Krys._" Fox replied. "_Falco's giving me a hard time._"

"I'll be there in a second, Mo—I mean, Krystal." Tails said.

BOOM!

"But it'll take a while, Slippy's on my tails." he added.

He dived into a wedge and watched as Slippy drove past. Charging his blaster, he leaped out of hiding and fire the fully powered shot at the tank.

The Landmaster took the hit, then turned and began attacking again. Tails turned tail and ran again, this time to the base, where the Landmaster would have problems getting to him.

Spotting a sniper rifle, Tails grabbed it. "Krystal, hand on! I've got a sniper!"

"_Hurry Tails!_"

Tails raced to the other side of the base, where he was a Landmaster shooting at a bubble of light. Leveling the sniper rifle, Tails aimed at Katt's Landmaster and pulled the trigger. Blue energy lanced at the tank, disrupting its electrical equipment.

"Krystal, you're clear!" Tails called.

"_Thanks Tails. Now watch out! Falco's taking potshots!_"

Tails looked up and dived out of the way as blue energy shot at him. "Fox where are you!" he shouted.

"_Sorry Tails._" Fox replied. His Arwing shot toward Falco's. "_He gave me the slip._"

"Thanks for the air support!" Tails called.

"_That's it!_" Krystal called triumphantly. "_Katt's out of the game!_"

A beam of light came from the Great Fox II and teleported Katt back up.

"_Peppy to Star Fox. Katt's been shot and is disqualified._" Peppy's voice rang in Tails' ears. "_Continue on, so far, the McClouds are winning._"

Suddenly, Tails saw something coming out of the corner of his eye. A Landmaster? "Slippy!"

He dodged just as Slippy shot. But the blast headed straight for Krystal, who couldn't get a shield up in time.

"_Ah!_"

"Krystal!" came Fox and Tails' shouts.

Another beam of light came from the Great Fox II and teleported Krystal away.

"_Peppy to Star Fox._" came Peppy's voice again. "_Krystal is stunned and is disqualified. The game is tied again._"

"_Tails, leave Falco to me._" Fox said over the comm. "_Take Slippy out._"

"Yes, sir." Tails replied, dodging Slippy's shots, he landed, scooped up some stun mines he's found, then ran directly at Slippy's Landmaster.

Diving, he dodged a blast and allowed the tank to roll over him.

The little fox grabbed a mine and placed it on the belly of the tank, followed by two more. Once the third was set, he crawled out from under the tank and blasted away.

"_Dang it, Falco!_" Fox shouted in his comm. "_Get off of me!_"

Fox's Arwing crashed in the dessert outside the base walls. Falco's Arwing shot at the crash site until a beam of light came from the Great Fox II.

"_Peppy to Star Fox._" came the call. "_Fox is out. Falco, Slippy, you're winning. Tails, you're on your own, buddy._"

Tails smirked. "No I'm not, Peppy." He pushed the detonator on the remote he carried.

He watched in satisfaction as electric bolts crossed all over the Landmaster in front of him. He was very sure that if he had a black comm, he could hear Slippy screaming.

The teleporter took the whole Landmaster away, and Peppy hailed the last two combatants.

"_This is Peppy._" he said. "_It's just down to you two. Good luck, and may the best combatant win._"

"I plan to." Tails muttered. Grabbing the sniper rifle, he twisted his tails and took to the air. He loved flying this way.

Shots flew past him but he dodged. He brought the sniper rifle up and aimed at the quickly approaching Arwing. He shot twice, then dodged as the Arwing shot past before shooting once more. The three high-powered shots brought the Arwing to the ground.

Falco got out and began yelling at Tails. "You little furry-faced rascal! You sneaky—!"

Tails tuned him out and discarded the empty sniper rifle. Pulling out his blaster, he and Falco traded shots until Tails shot the avian squarely in the chest.

Two beams of light caught the both of them, teleporting them back to the Great Fox II

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tails arrived back in the hanger bay, he was tackled by Jake and Jim. "You did it! You beat Uncle Falco!" Jake shrieked. Whatever Jimmy was saying was lost due to the fact that his face was buried in Tails' chest.

Fox walked up to him. "Great job, Tails." he said, helping the fox boy to his feet. "I think it's safe to say that you're a full member of Star Fox."

Tails grinned. As Katt, Krystal, Slippy and Peppy congratulated Tails while the five kids danced in a circle singing, "Tails did it, Tails did it!", Falco opened his eyes and stared at the excitement. "What happened?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 5: Call to Krazoa Palace

I am so sorry this has taken so long, but I have an excuse! Graduation is coming up, and I have a lot of things to prepare if I want to walk the feild. I did manage to snag some computer time today, and I'm working on Eye of the Beholder, for those fans. I did have this chapter and the next one for Silver Lining ready before now, but I was trying to follow my policy, but with certain events coming, I'm gonna forget it for a while. So enjoy this next chapter, and don't forget the RRE rule. Later.

_Silverdash_

**Chapter 5: Call to Krazoa Palace**

Tails lay awake in his bed as he stared at the floating hologram of Mobius, wondering what happened to Sonic and Aunt Sally in the six years that he had been gone. Would they remember him? Were they still free? Were they still alive?

His bedroom door slid open and two fox kits came in. "Tails?" Jake called, a little timidly. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Tails said, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

One look at the two answered his question. "I told Mom to stop letting you two watch those scary holo shows." he muttered, knowing full well that he liked to watch those shows as well. He threw back the covers. "Come on."

The McCloud twins dived under the covers and didn't surface. Tails raised an eyebrow. "What's after you this time?" he asked.

"The scariest thing in the universe!" came the muffled voice of Jake.

"The Fachina Slime Blob!" Jimmy added.

Tails grinned. "The Fachina Slime Blob is not the scariest thing in the universe." he said. Jake and Jim poked their muzzles out of the covers.

"Aunt Katt during one of her yelling sprees is the scariest thing in the universe, especially if you're Uncle Falco." The twins eeped and dived under the covers again.

"You're right." they said telepathically.

Tails rolled his eyes.

"Can you two wait here for a little bit?" He asked them. "I need some water."

With mental and verbal shreiks, Jame and Jimmy leaped from the covers and tackled the older kitsune, making all three fall out of the bad.

"No!" Jake wailed softly.

"The Fachina Slime Blob is still after us!" Jimmy said desperatly.

Tails groaned in both pain and annoyance.

**SF SF SF**

They left the bedroom and headed for the Great Fox II's galley. There, the twins raided the refrigerator. "You two are going to be the death of me." Tails mumbled, reaching for a cup. He loved those two dearly, but sometimes they got on his nerves.

"They're going to be the death of me too." said Fox as he walked in. Jim started and fell from his position on Jake's back. Tails smirked.

"Busted." the twins squeaked.

"They've never said a truer word." Tails commented from the sink.

Fox laughed-but whatever he was going to say was forgotten as the purple-and-gold robed, golden masked Krazoa Spirit appeared in the galley.

The twins gave a shout of fright and dived behind Fox and Tails as said two gaped at the Ancient God.

"Six years have past and the Child of Destiny still lives." said the Krazoa. "Now can the process of liberating Mobius be put in motion."

"Mobius!" Tails yelped. "What's happening on Mobius!"

"The Freedom Fighters are destroyed." The Krazoa said. Both fox's eyes widened in horror. "Only two and a half creatures still live: one hedgehog, one ground squirrel, and a half-rabbit."

"Sonic, Aunt Sally, and Aunt Bunnie!" Tails yipped gleefully.

"But they do not have long." The Krazoa warned. "Only the Child of Destiny can truly stop this evil."

Fox placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "What do we have to do?"

"Come to Krazoa palace." replied the being. Fox felt a moment of deja vu. "You shall recieve further instructions there." And with those words, the Krazoa Spirit disappeared.

Fox and Tails gaped at where the spirit had been. "Whoa." Tails said finally. "Do they always do that?"

"Yeah." Fox managed through his suddenly dry throat. "I hate it when they do that too."

Only then did Tails realize that he was in pain. "Jake? Jim? You two can let go now."

The twins squeaked and shook their heads. At a glare from Tails, Jake let go of one of Tails' tails, but Jimmy held fast.

"Now James." Tails barked. Jimmy slowly releaced his hold on Tails' other tail, muttering "Sorry."

Fox shook his head, grinning. "You three head back to bed. I'm gonna head over to the bridge and set a course to Sauria." He looked over to his adopted son. "Don't worry Tails. We're going to save them.

"I know, Dad." Tails replied. Then he mock-glared at the younger two foxes. "Alright, you two. If the Fachina Slime Blob is still after you, then trot up to my room. But of you prevent me from sleeping, so help me I'm gonna throw you into Kitty and Mitten's room. Got me?"

At the looks of horror on Jake and Jimmy's faces, Tails smiled in satisfaction. "Good. Now get up there."

Fox shook his head as the three vulpines left the room. Only Tails could find something as horrifying to the twins as that.

He left the galley, calling to his wife with his mind. 'Krystal, wake up. It's time.'

**SF SF SF**

When the Star Fox team woke up the next morning and saw the planet Sauria outside their viewports, to say they were confused would be an understatement.

"FOXIE!"

"Here he comes." Fox muttered as Krystal and Tails sighed.

Falco stormed into the galley where the McClouds were eating breakfast. "Fox, what the heck are we doing at Sauria!"

"Tails, Krystal and I are going down to the surface." Fox calmly explained as he buttered a piece of toast.

"Why!"

"Yes, Fox." Peppy agreed as he stepped into the galley, followed by Slippy and Katt. "Why are you going to the surface?"

"Because," Fox said just as calmly as before. "It's almost time to liberate Mobius."

Silence filled the air as Peppy, Falco, Katt, and Slippy gaped at him. Finally, Katt found her voice. "So why are we at Sauria? Shouldn't we be heading to Mobius?"

"No." Krystal said. She paused for a moment to give a mental scolding to Jim, who was reaching across the table for the milk, then continued. "The Krazoa wanted Tails here for some reason."

The standing members remembered to close their mouths and decided to join the McClouds at the table when the galley door opened again and the Lombardi children came in.

Twenty minutes later, Fox stood up. "ROB, ready Arwings 1, 2, and 6 for launch."

"Affirmative. Arwings of Fox McCloud, Krystal McCloud, and Tails Prower being prepped." came the reply through his communicator.

Fox turned to the rest of Star Fox. "As soon as we launch, I want you to go to Mobius and wait for us. Contact General Pepper and ask him to sent the Navy for help."

"You got it, Fox." Peppy said.

Fox nodded, and he, Krystal, and Tails ran down the hallway to the hanger.

"Open your Arwing's cargo holds." Fox said as they ran in. "Put food in mine, weapons in Krystal's and ammo in Tails'. ROB, what's the weather at Krazoa Palace?"

"Rainy." replyed the robot. "Expected to continue for the next two weeks."

"Lovely." Krystal commented as she loaded three rocket launchers into her Arwing. "Rainy, as usual."

"So pack raincoats as well." Fox said, putting a crate of food in his cargo hold. "Tails, what do you have?"

Tails looked up. "Three crates of machine gun packs, gattling gun packs, rockets, sniper packs, and grenades each. Do we really need all of these?"

"It never hurts to be careful." Fox shrugged. "Paranoia is all about being a mercenary."

"I still think it's a little too much." Tails muttered, grabbing his blaster and jumping into the cockpit of his Arwing.

"Maybe." Krystal said, loading the last of the weapons and closing her cargo hold. "But we've got reports that the Sharpclaw are rebelling again. Nothing the Earthwalkers can't handle, but we can still be prepared."

"Fox, this is Peppy." came the old rabbit's voice over the speakers in the hanger. "We've just been contacted by the King Earthwalker. He says that the Sharpclaw rebellion is pounding Krazoa Palace and needs help."

"Oh boy." Fox said, leaping into his own cockpit. "Tell him we're on our way."

The kitunes closed their canopys and performed pre-flight checks, waiting for Peppy's word.

"Open the locks." Peppy said over the speakers. The ramps surrounding the Arwings were lifted.

"Launch!" The three Arwings were catapolted into space. After a quick barrel roll to get the G-Defuser systems started, the three Arwings blasted toward Sauria's surface.


	7. Chapter 6: Fight for Krazoa Palace

Well, another chapter done. Just so y'all know, after a review I received, I decided to add a new mercenary team starting next chapter. Well mercenary isn't really the right word. More like Treasure Hunters due to their _very_ familiar membership list. Until then, follow the RRE Rule.

Silverdash

**Chapter 6: Fight for Krazoa Palace**

"Oh man." Tails muttered as the three Arwings flew over the large stone palace. Krystal muttered something in the Dinosaur Tongue.

"Whatever you just said, Hun," Fox commented, "I agree."

Sharpclaw swarmed around the palace in thousands. In fact, the only place clear was a balcony on the east side of the palace—the same balcony that Krystal landed on eight years ago.

"Okay, here's what we do," Fox said, "Fire at all visible Sharpclaw for about five minutes. Then you two land and go on foot while I fly cover. Krys, do you have your staff?"

"Yes, I have it." She replied. "At least there are no hatchers, so the army is limited. We don't need another aparoid situation."

"Amen." Fox and Tails agreed.

"Alright," Fox said, "Star Fox, attack!"

All Arwings opened fire, taking out Sharpclaw after Sharpclaw. After five minutes, Fox hailed the other two. "Alright, you two, get down there. Carry as many weapons as you can." He said. Then his voice softened. "And be careful. If anything should happen to you two, I don't know what I'd do."

"Be careful yourself, Fox." Krystal replied.

They landed and dig weapons from the Arwings. While both had a standard Star Fox-issue blaster, Krystal had her staff, a gattling gun, rocket launcher, and grenades, and Tails took a machine gun, sniper rifle, missile launcher, and sensor mines.

They entered the palace, gattling and machine guns blazing. At some points Krystal extended her staff and attacked with Tails providing covering fire with his blaster.

Finally, the Sharpclaw thinned out enough to use stealth methods and booby-traps. Using Tails' sensor mines, they set up traps to let them know when they were being followed.

Finally, they reached the point where Krystal had met the injured Earthwalker. She scowled and walked toward the entrance to the Karzoa Shrine, Tails following her.

"_Krystal, Tails,_" Fox's voice suddenly sprang from their comms, making them jump. "_Where are you guys?_"

"We're almost at the Krazoa Shrine." Krystal said. "We haven't seen any Earthwalkers yet."

"Nor have we seen any Krazoa Spirits." Tails piped up. "That one said he's give us more information."

"_Well, keep looking._" Came an all-too-familiar cocky voice. "_We'll help._"

"_You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did you?_" Katt said. "_Save some for us_!"

"_Go ahead and join Krystal and Tails, Fox_." Slippy said. "_We'll provide the air support._"

"_What the heck are you doing here_!" Fox demanded. "_You and Peppy are supposed to be heading toward Mobius_!"

Krystal and Tails gave knowing smiles.

"_Aw, don't worry your pretty head._" Katt replied. "_We'll be off as soon as the rebellion is off._"

Suddenly, Krystal and Tails' heads shot up and an explosion echoed behind them. "_Krystal, Tails, what was that_?" Fox demanded.

"Fox don't follow us." Krystal said. "We left booby-traps."

"_And the explosion_?" He insisted.

"Someone's following us." She whispered. Closing her eyes, she sent her mind down the tunnel, looking for their pursuer. Finding him, she scanned his mind. Gasping, she withdrew.

"No." She whispered, before her voice grew louder in panic. "No, he's dead! Fox, it's him!"

"_Who, Krystal_?"

She pulled Tails into the shrine room. "Scales!"

"What!" came the yelps of Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Katt, and Tails.

"_Forget air support_!" Fox yelled. "_Everyone go commando! Park you Arwings next to Tails and Krystal's and grab weapons!_"

_BOOM!_

Tails looked at Krystal fearfully. "Only two more booby-traps left."

Krystal knelt down and grabbed both of his shoulders. "Tails, go through the portal. Get out of here."

"I can't leave you!" Tails protested.

"I'll be fine." Krystal lied. "Get going and see what the Krazoa want. Go fast."

Tails stared at her for a few minutes, but another explosion filled the air, and he snapped back to reality. He gave Krystal a tight hug before he stepped on the portal and vanished with a flash of light.

One last explosion later, Krystal heard footsteps and a snarling voice muttering profanities in the Dinosaur Language. Being verse in the language, she understood him all to well.

"Blast you, McCloud." He rasped. "I had just executed my invasion on Krazoa Palace. Why did you have to come and ruin it?"

As he passed the shrine, Krystal peered around the corner, catching a glimpse of the dinosaur tyrant. He still had his metal claw, but it was bulkier than usual.

Unfortunately, Scales saw movement as she turned away. "Is that you McCloud?" he called. "I have looked forward to this day."

Krystal grabbed her rocket launcher and dived out of hiding.

"You!" Scales roared.

"Me." Krystal said, leveling the launcher. "From Star Fox with love." And she sent two rockets at the green tyrant.

To her surprise, he knocked the first away with his claw, and grabbed he second, laughing. "Did you expect that to work, girl." He managed through his laughs, tossing the rocket over his shoulder. "You think a few rockets could hurt?"

Now Krystal was scared, but she wouldn't let Scales have the satisfaction of knowing it. She extended her staff as Scales launched himself at her, brandishing his claw. They traded blows until Krystal leaped away and used a Ground Quake to make him to loose his balance, giving her time to think of a plan.

Fortunately, the Calvary arrived. "Star Fox, open fire!"

Blaster bolts, missiles, rockets and grenades flew at Scales. Krystal added to the arsenal by unleashing her staff bolts.

When the smoke cleared, Scales was still alive, but breathing heavily. He roared in anger. "This isn't the last of me, McCloud! I'll be back, and I will kill you!"

"That's what they all say." Fox replied, glaring at the lizard leader. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm still alive. Now what about you? I thought Andross killed you."

Scales roared in anger again pushed a button on his wrist. He faded away, leaving nothing behind.

Fox dropped his blaster just in time for Krystal to dive into his arms and bury her head into his shoulder. "It's alright, Krys. He's not going to hurt you."

Krystal sniffed and pulled away wiping her eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Fox said, taking her hand and kissing it, causing her to smile.

"Aw, how sweet." Came a new voice. Fox and Krystal narrowed their eyes in annoyance, as that sarcastic voice could only belong to one person, or specifically, dinosaur.

"Hello, Tricky." They said in unison.

Said dinosaur grinned. "It's about time you two came back." He said. "It's been boring."

"What's going on?" Fox asked as he and Krystal walked up to him, Falco, Katt, and Slippy following behind them. "Why did Scales attack Krazoa Palace? Or better yet, why is he alive?"

"I don't know." Tricky admitted. "To either question. Dad just sent me here with the army when he got the word."

Fox nodded and turned to his wife. "Where's Tails?"

"I sent him to the Shrine before Scales arrived." She said. "He should be meeting the Krazoa Spirit right now."

Fox nodded again and turned to Tricky. "Need a hand?"

"You need to ask?" came the reply.

Fox turned to the rest of his team. "Get back to the Arwings and provide air support while the three of us push through."

"You got it." Falco said, and the three left the way they came.

"Need a lift?" Tricky asked as Fox bent down and picked up his blaster.

"Gladly." They leaped on Tricky's back and took off toward the windchamber and the battle within.


	8. Chapter 7: The First Test

Wow. This is the first time in a long time that I've updated an actual story. Maybe this is a sign of more things to come.

Hello, all. I am so sorry that this took half of forever to come out. I've had the biggest case of writer's block in history, not to mention all of my RL duties. I've finally got my muses for Sonic and Star Fox to work together to work on this story again. Is it too much to ask for forgiveness?

Anyway I'll let ya'll read. As you will see at the end of the chapter, I have unveiled the new mercenary team. They will be assisting Tails, Fox, and Krystal throughout the remainder of their excursions on Sauria, and possibly also on Mobius, since they're native to the planet. So follow the RRE rule, and pray that a block of this scale never happens again!

Silverdash

Chapter 7: The First Test

Tails gawked as he walked into the Krazoa's chamber. He had just run through fire pits, ducked spears, and flown over spike pits to reach it, but now that he was here, he decided that the view alone was worth the dangers involved.

"Welcome, Child of Destiny." Spoke a voice from nowhere. Tails jumped as a ghostly purple head of a Krazoa Spirit appeared out of nowhere.

"Forgive me, child, I did not mean to startle you," said the Spirit. "I called you here as a test of sorts. But first, a history lesson."

"Lovely." Commented Tails dryly. "More school."

The Krazoa chuckled. "As much as you hate your history, it is necessary for you to understand what is happening.

"You have been chosen, young one, by powers beyond even our own understanding. Why you were chosen will be revealed later, as it is not important at the moment. What is important is that Fate has chosen you for this task. Fate has set up several tests for you to determine your worth to the title of Child of Destiny.

"These tests include ones given to you by Krazoa Spirits such as myself, granting you abilities that lay dormant inside you. Other tests will test your battle skills, reflexes, and you willingness to help others. For example, the battle outside?"

"That was you?!" Tails yelped. "You caused that battle just to test me?!"

"No child, we did not cause the battle to happen," admonished the Krazoa. "We love life too much to start a slaughter. Rather, we are looking at your actions during the battle to judge you."

Properly chastised, Tails looked down.

"Don't feel bad, child." The Krazoa chuckled. "You love life almost as much as we do; one of the reasons you were chosen to liberate your homeplanet.

"But now is the time for action. I shall hide in an urn surrounded by other urns. You have to find me."

"What?" asked Tails, slightly disappointed. "You're giving me the same test that you gave my mom?"

The Krazoa actually laughed. "Of course not, child. Where would the challenge be in that?"

Giant urns appeared out of nowhere and the Krazoa vanished. "Now, find me!"

Tails gawked at where the Krazoa had vanished. How in the worlds was he supposed to find the Krazoa, outside of dumb luck? He was close to having a panic attack when he remembered something from his training.

Flashback

"_When you're on the ground, you cannot always rely on your eyes. As a canine, you are granted greater senses than other species. Yet don't forget to use your strongest muscle of all: your brain. As a fox, you are gifted with a sharper mind than others. Use your brain first and act on it._"

End Flashback

Tails closed his eyes and took a deep sniff. The smell of ozone flooded his nose, and Tails knew that was his clue. He noticed the smell was strong around a particular urn and walked up to it, touching it.

A deep laughter filled the room as the Krazoa came out of the urn. "Very good, child. Now, try again."

It faded from view, but Tails could smell ozone heading toward another urn.

Twice more Tails had to sniff out the Krazoa before it was convinced. It came out of its final urn when Tails touched it, laughing. "You did well, child. Using your senses to give you clues, your brain to sort those clues, and then acting on your brain's conclusions was the correct method to use. You have passed your test."

Unexpectedly, the Krazoa dived on Tails, possessing the boy for a short time. When it released its hold on Tails, the boy had a new look. Tattooed over his left eye was an elaborately designed eye.

"Upon passing my Test of Observation, I have awakened your slumbering gift." Said the Krazoa. "In the ancient history of your homeplanet, before it was renamed Mobius, humans ruled the planet before most died out. The eye that you possess was the all-seeing eye of one of their gods, Horus. This symbol that you now bear will enable you to see many hidden things, within the limitations of your mortal mind.

"And now, child, you are ready for your first test of ability."

That was the last thing Tails heard before he was blinded by a bright light.

**SF SF SF**

When the light cleared, Tails found himself outside an entrance to Krazoa Palace. He fell to his knees as he sucked in a breath.

He jumped as a sound filled the silence, sounding suspiciously like an old-fashioned pistol being cocked.

He whirled around to find himself surrounded by three creatures. One was a red echidna with long dreadlocks. It wore a belt with all kinds of digging tools as well as a blaster. On his spiked fists were silver digging tools that doubled as melee weapons. It looked vaguely familiar.

The second creature was a female bat. She wore a body-hugging jumpsuit with a heart theme holding her cleavage, with a loose belt with digging tools. Her drill boots could also double as weapons. She had a smile that could melt hearts but eyes that were cold as glaciers.

The final creature was a black hedgehog with red highlights along its quills. He wore a belt with various weapons, including a katana. On his feet were Mark IV Anti-Grav Air Shoes. His face had a blank look, and his eyes were dangerous.

It was the hedgehog that spoke first. "Just who the hell are you?"


End file.
